1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membrane electrode composite module, a fuel cell and electronic equipment which include the membrane electrode composite module, and a method of manufacturing the membrane electrode composite module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a fuel cell has been energetically developed as a power supply. The fuel cell has a membrane electrode composite (also referred to as a membrane electrode bonded body) which is formed by sandwiching an electrolyte membrane between gas diffusion electrodes. As described in JP-A-2003-68325 (see paragraph number 0012 to 0035, FIG. 1, and FIG. 2) and Japanese Patent No. 2949153 (see line 46 in the left column on page 3 to line 18 in the right column on page 4, and FIG. 1) for example, the membrane electrode composite is sandwiched by two current collecting plates in order to efficiently draw electric energy from the membrane electrode composite.
It should be noted that, in general, the membrane electrode composite is often used for a polymer electrolyte fuel cell (PEFC). However in the present specification, the kind of fuel cell does not matter, and may be a DMFC, etc., as described in an embodiment described later.